Pipe cutting is often necessary in different fabrication processes. For example, pipes of different diameters are often cut at various angles and then welded together to construct support frames for vehicles, dwellings, and the like. However, available pipe cutting mechanisms are unsatisfactory. Specifically, there is no way to notate the angle at which pipes of different diameters must be cut in a perceived and repeatable fashion.